fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Serra
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 5: Beyond the Borders |class =Cleric |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ari Ozawa English Kate Higgins }} Serra is a playable character from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a high-maintenance cleric who is a member of the St. Elimine Church, and believes she deserves praise from everyone around her. Serra is sixteen years old in Lyn's story and seventeen years old in Eliwood's and Hector's story. Profile Serra's past is never fully elaborated on, but it is known that she was born in Etruria, and for reasons unknown was raised in a scanty St. Elimine convent near the Etrurian/Ostian frontier, where she studied the teachings of St. Elimine. During her childhood, she was greatly neglected and badly mistreated, a miserable past that would contribute to her personality later on. Eventually, she became a cleric and entered service with Ostia. Lyn's Story Journeying to Ostia with her less-than-enthusiastic escort, Erk, Serra becomes entangled with Lyn's group on the border between Sacae and Lycia. Much to the displeasure of her escort, Serra joins Lyn on her quest to reunite with her grandfather. After Lundgren is killed and Caelin's monarchy restored, Serra and Erk depart, and both part ways at Ostia. If Serra is attacked and defeated by an enemy in Chapter 5, she will instead send Erk with Lyn, stating that she is too hurt to continue, staying behind alone to wait for her wounds to heal. Eliwood and Hector's Story Serra is encountered again in Lycia, as part of Hector's group. Seeing Eliwood and his knights harassed by bandits, Hector orders her and Matthew to stay back while he and Oswin assist Eliwood. Serra, along with Hector's group, then joins up with Eliwood's party. In Chapter 15E/16H, Serra can speak to Lyn, where, true to her misplaced pomposity, she will declare her all-too-noble intention to save Lyn. At this stage, Serra also establishes that she considers Lyn to be a dear friend. Thereafter, Serra accompanies Eliwood, Hector and Lyn on their quest to first locate Eliwood's father Lord Elbert and later defeat Nergal and his morphs. At the end of this journey, Serra returns to Ostia and relaxes. Depending on her supports, Serra could potentially be paired up with Erk, Matthew or Oswin. Personality Due to her misfortunes as a child, Serra develops a high-maintenance, egotistical, and somewhat cowardly personality, one coupled with a talkative inclination. In the story and most of her support conversations, her unrestrained behavior is the main irritation for most of the characters. But for some characters like Matthew, she eventually reveals her vulnerable side, where she drops her princess-like façade to reveal a fragile psyche, pointing towards the fact that her personality is just a way for her to get attention, something that she longed for but never got as a child. Serra also shares a rather amusing one-sided "rivalry" with Lucius in their support conversations. She mistakes Lucius for an exceptionally beautiful woman and treats him with disdain and jealousy at first, although both eventually become fast friends after she learns that their upbringing is similar. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''A cleric in service to House Ostia. Headstrong and bold. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |50% |30% |40% |60% |15% |55% |} Supports *Hector *Matthew *Florina *Sain *Oswin *Lucius *Erk Promotion Gains D +40 }} Overall Serra is your first Cleric and healer to join you in the entire game, which is pretty useful since most of your unpromoted units will be rather frail early on and appreciate her healing at any time. As a unit that cannot attack at all, she should be kept far away from combat all the time upon promotion, which is further emphasized by her horrible durability against physical attacks. This also makes most of her stats pretty redundant for most of the time, but her low base magic is remarkable nonetheless, since it keeps back her magic stat despite her good magic growth rate, especially considering she only gains 1 additional point of magic when she promotes to Bishop. Her speed, resistance and luck bases and growths are pretty decent though. While Serra is quite useful early on due to her staff utility, she has trouble competing against later staff users: Priscilla comes with the advantage of being mounted and getting access to stronger Anima magic tomes. Serra also gets overshadowed by Lucius once he promotes to Bishop, since he'll have a lot more magic and a better light magic rank than her while also gaining a high staff rank. Canas and Erk only have an E staff rank when promoting, but come with the advantage of having superior combat and can make it to C staffs before the first enemy status staffs appear if they spamm low level staffs after early promoting. Thus, it's usually preferable to use at least your first two Guiding Rings to promote some of your other magic users. However, depending on how much experience you want to feed to other combat units and how fast you make it through the earlygame, it can happen that Serra get's into promotion range before Erk, Lucius or Priscilla. In this case, it might be worth considering promoting Serra early instead, just to have a staff user who can retaliate. While her combat isn't fantastic, she hits on enemy resistance which is usually low, and her decent speed allows her to double most enemies when using a Lightning tome, making her capable of dealing a fair amount of damage if she needs to fight (though it's unlikely she'll ever oneround-KO any enemy at full hp). Her durability will still be low, but she won't get oneshot by any physical unit anymore and have decent avoid thanks to her luck and speed. Another Point in Serra's favor is her higher staff rank compared to Canas or Erk, which allows her to use higher level staffs like Physic, Barrier or Restore without the need to grind up her staff rank, also making her a good candidate for promotion later on if you need an additional staff user. Her high staff rank is also a double-edged sword, as it is very easy for Serra to reach S Rank in staves. Because there are no S-Ranked staves for the player to use, this does nothing but harm Serra by locking her out of achieving an S Rank in Light. Players wishing to use Serra as their primary or only Bishop should take care to avoid this. To sum it up, while Serra will most likely be outclassed by most other units with staff utility long term, but she can contribute by healing your units during the more difficult earlygame and accumulate experience without reducing the experience gain of your combat units. She is very unlikely turn into an amazing magic wielding juggernaut if promoted due to her low magic base and constitution, but always be a decent target for your Guiding Rings thanks to really good staff utility and the low resistance as well as shaky hitrates enemies have throughout the game. Serra also fits the Lena archetype, due to her relationship with the thief Matthew. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes ;Outspoken Cleric :''Cleric who thinks less of others, more of herself. Serves Hector, brother of the Marquess of Ostia. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Staff |Skill= Mend Swift-Winds Balm }} Staff |Skill= Recover Swift-Winds Balm }} Staff |Skill= Recover+ Swift-Winds Balm }} Skills Quotes Fire Emblem Blazing Blade Recruit Conversation *'Lyn': Um, excuse me... Hello? *'Serra': Hm? *'Lyn': Why are you fighting these bandits? *'Erk': ... It just happened. *'Serra': That's not true! Those ruffians thought that we were with you!!! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out? *'Erk': Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided. My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more. *'Lyn': But...If you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right? *'Serra': That's true. Yes! A good idea. Erk! Go and help these ladies. *'Erk': But I... Fine! * Lyn: Very good. My name's Lyn. So tell me, will you join arms with us? *'Serra': Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erk. *'Erk': ...Sigh... If deployed in Chapter False Friends quote Final Chapter: Light Quote Death Quote Defeat Quote in Lyn's Story *Serra: Owww! This can't be happening! Why me!? *Lyn: Serra! *Serra: I... I'm going to excuse myself for a moment. I'll see you later. Defeat Quote in Chapter 5 as a green unit Fire Emblem Heroes :Serra/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings Lyn's Story Serra - Cleric of Ostia Ultimately, Erk succeeds in seeing Serra safely to Ostia. While her behavior is irritating at best, she is sorely missed. Her ascerberic tongue has become legendary. Eliwood's/Hector's Story Serra - Outspoken Cleric Serra returned to Ostia. She spent much time tending to her own affairs, but lately, she has begun to enjoy her free time. Serra and Erk After the battle, Erk returned to his studies. His newfound feelings for Serra were an unwelcome distraction. In Ostia, Serra declared she would “live for love” with Erk, and Marquess Ostia gladly saw her off. Matthew and Serra Matthew returned to Ostia, where he led the network of spies for the new marquess. During this hectic time, his thoughts turned to Serra. Thanks to her, the pain of losing Leila slowly became more bearable. Oswin and Serra Oswin returned to Ostia, where his duties as minister to the new marquess kept him busy. Serra clung to him intensely, despite his protests. Finally, her innocent stubbornness won his heart and eased his weary mind. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Serra is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Serra is the Portuguese word for "hill", "saw" and is also a common surname. Sarah, of which Serra can be derived from, means princess in Hebrew. Trivia *Three of the units in Serra's SpotPass team in Fire Emblem Awakening represent the three characters she can be paired with: **1 Mage- Erk **1.Knight- Oswin **1 Thief- Matthew *She uses a remix of Cath's leitmotif from The Binding Blade in scenes where she is the focus. Gallery File:Serra Heroes.png|Serra illustrated by Kusugi Toku appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Serra Fight.png|Serra illustrated by Kusugi Toku appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Serra Skill.png|Serra illustrated by Kusugi Toku appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Serra Damaged.png|Serra illustrated by Kusugi Toku appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. Mae, Serra and Jemmie.png|Art of Mae, Serra and Jemmie in Cipher second aniversary by Tetsu Kurosawa. Serra N - 40hara.jpg|Serra as a Cleric by 40hara. B07-017R.png|Serra as a Bishop in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-017R+.png|Serra as a Bishop in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B07-018N.png|Serra as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B13-012SR.png|Serra as a Bishop in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B13-013N.png|Serra as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Serra-Portrait.png|Serra's portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. File:Serra-Mportrait.gif|Serra's mini portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. File:Serra cleric staff.gif|Serra as a Cleric using a staff Serra (unarmed) as a Priest.JPG|Serra (unarmed) as a Cleric Serra (unarmed) as a Bishop.JPG|Serra (unarmed) as a Bishop Serra as a Bishop.PNG|Serra as a Bishop NPCSerra.png|Serra as an NPC Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters